Hot Pleasure with his Le-Goddess
by Hellflores
Summary: Two months after Season 4, everyone returned to their normal life. Harold and Leshawna are now dating after World Tour. One day, during one of their normal dates, Leshawna soon told Harold about her growing feelings for the geeky teen and asked him... to pleasure her dearly. Rated M for Sexual Theme and this was a commission posted onto DeviantArt until I had to deleted it.


**Commission for my friend, Gaby, as she asked for a 18+ fic about her first TD OTP, Leshawna and Harold. This was deleted from DeviantArt as well for reasons.**

 **Takes place after season 4, enjoy ;)**

About two months passed since the finale Total Drama Revenge of the Island, after the season was over the 2nd generation cast returned to their regular life but now with people who they have gotten to know and become either friends or soul mates. However, that was different for the 1st generation cast, since they were lied about being in another season, they returned to their life away from Total Drama.

Leshawna and Harold both started dating after World Tour, Harold was thrilled to finally be with his Chocolate Almond eye Le-Goddess while Leshawna was glad to find someone who respected her nicely. Since then, Harold would always bring Leshawna a beautiful flower and always take her out to either a movie or a lovely restaurant.

On a windy September evening, Leshawna and Harold were at Harold's house, watching a nice movie together in the living room. Harold had his arms around Leshawna's shoulder while she held to her Ginger Baby-Cakes around his waist. "This movie is very romantic, isn't it my lovely Le-Goddess?" Leshawna smiled a bit, enjoying Harold's sweet nicknames he gave her during Total Drama as she replied back 'Yes it is, Harold Baby.' Leshawna kissed Harold on the cheek, causing the ginger haired nerd to blush a bit, while Leshawna smirked at his reaction.

Leshawna didn't want to admit, but for quite a while, she's been having thoughts about her and Harold, laying on his bed, alone… nobody around. Just them being together while making sweet loving- Leshawna soon blushed deeply, having a thought about it just now. Harold noticed it and said "Is something wrong, Leshawna?" Leshawna tried to reply back but was having trouble thinking of something. 'Um… well…' Harold looked very concern about his sweet chocolate almond eye goddess as she soon sighed in defeat.

"Oh I can't hold it anymore!" Leshawna soon paused the movie and looked directly at Harold's glasses wearing black pupil eyes as she soon came clean. "Harold, you know I really love the time we've spent together a lot. No lie at all, I enjoy everything you've done for me so much. But… what I'm trying to say is…" Leshawna held Harold's hands and said with a sweet begging tone "Harold, will you please make love with me?" Harold's face soon exploded like a nuke as his face blushed beyond deep, his face was like a ripe tomato. Harold looked very surprised yet excited and soon said

"Leshawna, are you serious?" Leshawna was blushing deeply and nodded 'Yes, I didn't want to admit it now but I've been having these feelings about us making sweet love together. I know it sounds weird and I know you might be against it since we're-' Harold shushed her as he cupped her beautiful face and said "Leshawna, my beautiful chocolate goddess, I would love to show you how much I care about you so dearly." Leshawna looked surprised but soon smiled and said 'For real, baby?' Harold nodded as Leshawna then smirked lusciously and said

"Well then… how about we take this up in your room?" Harold grinned and said 'That would be perfect, my Le-Goddess!' Leshawna soon enough grabbed Harold bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. As the two enter the his room, Leshawna placed Harold down and soon sat on his bed. "Come here, my Ginger Cake baby. Leshawna wants her honey to pleasure her dearly." Harold nodded and walked towards her, the two soon enough started kissing each other on the lips. The kiss was a soft passionate kiss until Leshawna crooked her head, deepening their kiss as Harold enjoyed it so much. "Mmmmmm!" They moaned softly as Harold started removing Leshawna's clothes slowly while she did the same to him. The two removed each other clothes and pants, giving only their undergarments.

Harold was stunned, in his sight was his Le-Goddess, wearing a dark pink bra that was covering her 36 G cupped sized chocolate beauties, and pink lacy panties. Leshawna viewed Harold's almost nude body, even though he didn't had a strong body, she still liked his chest but she was surprised by his hard erection, covered by his white briefs. "WOW!" Harold said while Leshawna noticed it and said 'Like what you see?' Leshawna posed a bit while winking as Harold only said "I love it, baby!" Leshawna soon pulled Harold close and resumed their hot make out session as they started kissing like no tomorrow. "Mmmmm!"

Harold moaned while his hands started groping and grasping Leshawna's lovely boobs, feeling the soft fabric around them. Leshawna moaned deeply, loving Harold's hands around her babies. "Mmmmmm! You like my big babies, Harold Baby?" Harold nodded as Leshawna smirked and gently pushed him. "Then let me help you enjoy them even more." Leshawna undid her bra and removed them, freeing her beautiful massive sized breasts to Harold. Harold's jaw dropped while his lower reign started throbbing and getting bigger.

"Those look… so lovely, Leshawna… may I?" Leshawna smiled and nodded, Harold walked towards her and soon started pleasuring her babies dearly. Harold groped and grasped Leshawna's breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples, rubbing her soft babies together, making Leshawna moaned in pleasure. 'Ohhhhh! Harold, more! Pleasure my babies even more, please!' Harold took the opportunity and soon began sucking her right breasts hard. "Mmmmm!" Harold moaned against her breast, sucking on the right one, rolling his tongue around her nipples and even biting it softly. Leshawna was moaning and screaming passionately, loving how her Harold sucked and licked her chocolate girls deeply. "Mmmmm! My Le-Goddess… your boobies are amazing!" Harold switched to the left one while Leshawna moaned and rubbed her hands around Harold's ginger hair.

"Mmmmm! Thank you, Baby! Ohhhh! You're doing amazing! Please don't stop!" Harold smirked a bit and soon stopped his sucking as he then grabbed both of her bobbs and started sucking and licking them together. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Leshawna screamed passionately that she was starting to leak a bit. Harold continued to suck and lick Leshawna's breasts even more until she soon stopped him. 'Something wrong?' Harold asked only for Leshawna to stand up and place Harold onto his bed. Leshawna laid on top of her sweetie and said

"Nothing's wrong… I just want to return the favor for my hot Ginger Cake Honey!" Leshawna soon grasped Harold's bulge through his briefs, causing him to hiss deeply as she then slowly pulled them down and removed them from his waist. As soon as she did, she gasped, in front of her was Harold's 10 inch long piece of meat, throbbing badly. Harold smirked at her and said 'Do you like what you see, my Le-Goddess?' Leshawna only said "Honey, I don't like it… I love it a lot! Now just relax and let your goddess pleasure you dearly!" Leshawna grasped Harold's hard meat and started shifting it hard while she licked the tip slowly. 'Ohhhhh!' Harold groaned deeply, already enjoying Leshawna's hands on his dick. 'Ohhh! Leshawna, that's so awesome! Don't stop!' Leshawna soon smiled sexually as she soon grabbed her breasts and started moving them around Harold's erect.

Harold hiss and groaned hard, enjoying Leshawna's hot titty fuck on his hard meat. Leshawna then added more pleasure and started sucking him hard. "Mmmmmm! Ohhhh! Fucking yes, do it harder my Le-Goddess!" Harold gasped and groaned hard as Leshawna sucked and titty fucked him even harder. Leshawna moaned deeply, loving the taste and texture of her Harold's hard piece of meat. Soon enough, Harold felt his body shaking as he soon grabbed Leshawna's head and made her go faster. "L-Leshawna… I'm… I'm gonna-" Harold soon grunted hard as he soon exploded all over Leshawna, erupting his sedem all over Leshawna's chest and face. Harold look a bit nervous and said, "Sorry… I couldn't hold it." Leshawna only said with a sexy grin

"No need to apologize, Sugar baby. I liked being surprised…" Harold soon smirked as he quickly took the opportunity and flipped him and Leshawna around, having her laying on the bed. "Oh!" Leshawna was surprised as Harold soon lower himself to her waist and, in a flash, removed her pink panties, revealing her pink slit. Harold looked at Leshawna and said 'You're gonna love this.' Harold soon took a tender lick from Leshawna's slit and started licking her wet pussy hard. Leshawna screamed passionately, clawing on the bed cover as Harold kept licking and sucking her sweet sugar wet slit. "Mmmmmmmm! Ohhhhh, Harold, baby! That feels so fucking good!" Lehshawna sweared badly, making Harold feel more excited as he soon began fingering her pussy slowly as he continue licking her.

"Mmmmmm! You taste like a sweet fruity ice cream that has caramel all over it." Harold commented on Leshawna as he increased his finger fucking and licking, making Leshawna scream even more as her hands started rubbing through Harold's ginger hair. 'OHHHHH! THANK YOU! BUT DON'T STOP AT ALL! Keep fingering my hot pussy and keep licking me until I explode!' Harold understood and went all out with his pleasure, licking his goddess inner walls as his finger started moving rapidly, causing Leshawna to gasped and moan badly as her body felt a vibration. Leshawna clawed Harold's hair and shouted 'Harold… baby, I'm gonna-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Leshawna screamed like a banshee as she exploded all over Harold's face and fingers, even hitting his glasses.

Harold sucked her pussy dye and swallowed it, having a very sweet fruity flavor. Leshawna gasped and breath in and out tiredly but smiled and said "That was incredible, Ginger baby!" Harold nodded until he soon removed his glasses and spreaded Leshawna's legs, opening her slit even more. 'Yeah… but this will be even more better!' Harold soon held Leshawna's legs and thrust into her wet slit with ease, causing the hot thicc sista to scream in pleasure as Harold started pounding her slit in a slow yet tender pase. 'Ohhhhhhhhh! My Le-Goddess! You feel so fucking hot and so tight!' Leshawna soon pulled Harold close to her and said "Less talky, more fucking, Ginger Cake!" Harold nodded as he soon increased his pounding, moving as fast as a cheetah while his hands started groping and squeezing Leshawna's breasts, making her moan and scream even more louder than before.

Leshawna soon enough pull Harold close and started kissing him badly as he returned the kiss as he kept pounding and fucking her like a wild cheetah. "Mmmmmmmm! I love you so much, my beautiful Le-Goddess!" Leshawna replied back 'I love you even more, my sexy Ginger-Baby Cake!' The two continue their hot make out session as Harold kept pounding his Chocolate Almond eye Le-Goddess until they both felt a shaking sensation inside their bodies. "Oh gosh! I'm cumming!" Harold shouted as he soon started moving at top speed, fucking Leshawna like no tomorrow as Leshawna held Harold while her hands clawed his back. 'ME TOO! CUM INSIDE OF ME, MY BODY AIN'T READY FOR A BABY, HONEY! SO EXPLODE INSIDE OF ME!' Harold understood but didn't stop his pounding as he thrust one final time.

"OH GOSH!" Harold and Leshawna screamed in absolute pleasure as Harold climaxed inside of Leshawna while she explode all over Harold's waist. Harold pulled out but kept climaxing, spreading his hot white sedem all over Leshawna's body, hitting her chest and her legs while she smiled at her Ginger honey. "That was… incredible!" Harold said with a grin while Leshawna laughed and said 'Oh yeah, baby!'

The two took a quick shower as they are now laying on Harold's bed, with Harold holding onto Leshawna as they smiled. "That was amazing, thanks a lot, Harold Baby." Leshawna kissed Harold's cheek as he smiled with a blush and said. 'No problem, my Le-Goddess… I'm glad I finally made love to you, Leshawna… it was the best.' Leshawna nodded and soon yawned. 'Tired?' Leshawna nodded as Harold soon said, 'Me too.' Harold grabbed the covered as the two soon felt to sleep after having the best night of their night.

 **Done! This was really fun to do. I hoped you all enjoyed this, especially you, Gaby. Bye for now**


End file.
